


Something New

by zimmer2d



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just something cute, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: Omen couldn’t look her in the eye, but he squeezed her hands in his. “I thought we could try being… intimate.”“Well, there’s different ways to--” Omen’s tail gives her waist a tight squeeze that hinted at what he was getting at. Vie felt her own face blush. “O-oh… that intimate…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omen's first time with Vierna because I'm too lazy daisy to make another oc for him.

Vie couldn’t think of a better way to spend her evenings than now. She lay against Omen’s chest, the heat radiating off his body in warm, pleasant waves as he fiddled with her short hair. Alkar had taken to The Wolf for the night and, given that it  _ is _ Alkar after all, they didn’t expect him back for quite some time. They were alone in the cave; a little sanctuary for the three of them, but for now it was paradise for two. 

 

Nothing really needed to be said; Vie enjoyed the comfortable silence as she breathed him in; that hearthy, brimstoney warmth that she’d come to love. Omen would tell her stories he’d made up in his journal, things he’d come across while out and about as Vie worked. Tonight wasn’t really all that different. “Um, Vie?” Omen said shyly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I...can I ask you something?” He patted her back to gesture that she look at him. She did, fixing her blue eyes on his brown ones, noting the telltale blush that it was something awkward. At least to him.

 

“Sure, sweetheart,” she smiled, resting a gentle, assuring hand over his. “Is something bothering you?”

 

“No, I… we’ve been together a while, right?”

 

“I would say so,” Vie giggled. Omen’s blush deepened.

 

“And I really,  _ really  _ enjoyed every day we spent together. I want to have more of those days. And nights.”

 

“Ok…” Vie sat up, Omen following to look at her properly. “So, what are you asking to do?”

 

Omen curled his tail around her waist as he always affectionately does, taking her hands in his. “I know we’ve discussed things about my world, but we never talked about… uh…  _ relationships _ . See, demons really like to indulge and, before I met you, I did too…”

 

Vie gave a confused nod, but let him continue. “But seeing humans in relationships, it’s a bit different… it’s not as  _ casual _ .”

 

“Humans can have casual relationships too,” Vie frowned, “Is...is that what you want?”

 

“No, no! I mean…” Omen took a deep breath, pressing his forehead to hers. “I’m saying I’m very serious about you. I don’t want anyone else. You  _ are  _ my indulgence and… I thought… we might try…”

 

Vie’s forehead began to sweat from the embarrassed blush on Omen’s face. She backed away to swipe at the sweat there. “Try what?”

 

Omen couldn’t look her in the eye, but he squeezed her hands in his. “I thought we could try being…  _ intimate _ .”

 

“Well, there’s different ways to--” Omen’s tail gives her waist a tight squeeze that hinted at what he was getting at. Vie felt her own face blush. “O-oh…  _ that  _ intimate…” She took a moment to consider his proposal. “That’s a very big step for some humans. Are...are you sure you want to...with me?”

 

“ _ Zes haewa _ …” Omen hummed against her cheek, “ _ Zes ordhah _ … I told you. You’re my only indulgence. I want to be with you forever. But...if you want to wait...”

 

Vie let a small laugh escape her as she rested her hand on his warm, pink cheek. “Well, I couldn’t very well say no to this face, could I? Besides… I can’t say I haven’t considered…” Vie began to wonder if this unbearable heat was normal.

 

Omen’s eyes grew wide at her admission. “R-really?” Vie gave a sheepish nod, not quite meeting his shocked gaze. Omen cupped her cheek to have her face him fully. “Then I want to make everything perfect. It’ll be our night; just you and me, and--”

 

“Oi you bastards!” Alkar announced his arrival loudly, staggering his steps and slurring his words. “Better not be knocking boots on my bed!” Either of them could easily warm the town with the amount of glowing embarrassment on their faces as Alkar face planted into the bench and promptly fell asleep, snoring loudly.

 

“I’ll walk you home…”

 

The couple walked through the dense woods, fingers entwined and Omen’s tail securely around her waist. They stopped before the tavern, both reluctant to let the other go. “There’s no telling what mayhem Alkar caused tonight,” Vie sighed, “Are you sure you want to come in?”

 

“As much as I would love to, I think it's best I don’t,” Omen smiled sadly. He pulled her close to his body, pressing a soft kiss to her lips that lingered on his much longer than he expected. “Sweet dreams _. _ ”

 

Assuming he wouldn’t get much sleep anyway, Omen made his way to Ezra’s shop, knocking lightly on the door. “Omen? What are you doing here so late?” Ezra yawned. 

 

“I wondered if… I could ask you something?”

 

“Now?”

 

“And Alkar’s drunk,” Omen gave a deadpan stare at Ezra. Realization flashed across the witch’s face.

 

“Ah. Right. Come in.” Ezra reset the wards and lead Omen to the back. “Tea?”

 

“Please.” Omen took a seat at the small kitchen table, worrying the tip of his tail.

 

Ezra obliged and set cream and sugar on the table, noticing his friend's nervous behavior. “Is something the matter, Omen? You seem troubled.”

 

“I...well…” Omen wasn’t sure how to ask what he wanted to ask. Brevity is the soul of wit, they say. “Vie and I are planning to… be intimate soon…”

 

“Intimate?” Ezra’s eyebrow quirked at the word. “As in…  _ sex _ ?” Omen’s blushing face was enough of an answer. “So, why come to me? You’ve had sex before.”

 

“With other demons,” Omen stated, still twisting his hands around his tail. “I’ve never…had a, er, sex? with a human. And Vie is really important to me. I want things to be perfect our first time--”

 

“No such thing as a ‘perfect first time’…” Finn climbs out of the trap door, smugness firmly settled on his timeless face. “Right Ezra?”

 

The brilliant blush on Ezra’s face light his freckles impressively. “Excessive information aside, Finnegan is right. There’s really not a ‘perfect’ first time. But you can get really close by exploring what you like.”

 

“I can?”

 

“Of course. That’s the best part of love making.” 

 

“I thought it was sex?”

 

“Same difference,” Finn shrugs, turning a chair backwards and settling into it beside Ezra. “Whatever you call it, try not to overthink it. Ruins the fun.” He jabs an elbow at the still blushing witch. “Besides, you can use their  _ preferences  _ against them later…”

 

“What do you--,”

 

“Anyway! Have you given some thought about how you want to go about it?”

 

Omen shifted in his seat. “I’m not sure. I thought we could get away so we wouldn’t disturb anyone, but I’m not sure where.”

 

“Oh! I heard there was a festival in the next town,” Ezra suggested. “Maybe the two of you would like to explore there?”

 

Omen lapsed into thought as the kettle began to whistle. Ezra went to tend to it, Finn following suspiciously. ‘She did enjoy the Lunar festival… and a nice room would make things really romantic…’ Perhaps he  _ could _ make things perfect.

 

After Omen finished his tea, Ezra pulled a pillow and blanket from the closet and settled the demon on the sofa. “I’m sure whatever you plan, Vie will love you for it.” Ezra assured him with a smile. “Now, I have a vampire clan leader to scold. Goodnight!” 

 

Omen thought about what Ezra and Finn (mostly Ezra) told him and decided that the festival would be nice. “ _ ‘Love making’… _ that sounds so beautiful…”


	2. Chapter 2

“A festival?” Vie’s eyes lit up the moment he suggested it when he met her for lunch.

 

“Yeah. I thought we could stay the night there and explore the festival before we… y-you know…” Omen’s face tinted pink as he looked shyly away from her. Vie puts a hand to his burning cheeks and turns him to face her.

 

“I’d like that,” She pressed her lips against his, letting him fall into the kiss with a contented hum. “I can’t wait.”

 

Omen’s tail coils around her arm, “Vie, please. If you tell me that, I’ll get _too_ excited.”

 

“Mm, save some of that excitement til after the festival,” Vie purred in his ear. Omen gave her a bashful smile. 

 

“If you don’t want to wait...”

 

“Ugh, I have to,” Vie groaned as she pushed away from the table. “August’s in a terrible mood and I’d rather not have them at my neck for tardiness, thank you very much.” She placed another kiss against his cheek and turned to leave, a gentle caress of something thin and distinctly warm and tail like brushed along her backside before a small sting registered on her bottom. She turned a scandalous face back at Omen, but he had already walked away. 

 

He chanced a glance over his shoulder with what he hoped was a smug look, meanwhile his mind had gone into a full blown panic. _ ‘What did I do that for? I should have asked first! What if she hates me? Oh bloody hell, I did it in public too?’ _ His panic soon melted away when he caught sight of the demure look on her face, a sprinkled tint on her cheeks, but a sly smirk all the same. He blew a breath of relief and went back to Alkar’s to pack.

 

* * *

Omen was giddy as he walked to the tavern early before sunrise. Today was the day! He slung his pack over his shoulder and made his way to The Wolf to collect his beloved before heading to the train station. “Good mor--” Omen began to greet her, but a very different Vierna had come out of the seedy tavern.

 

She had abandoned her hunter’s fatigues in favor of something softer and more feminine; a turquoise sundress that gave Omen the impression of a still lake in spring, a white top that made him think of soft clouds after the rain. “Um, good morning,” she blushed. “I must look silly in this, but it’s all I--!”

 

Omen cut her off, swallowing her surprised squeak once he pulled her close. “You look beautiful.” Vie smiled at up at him in thanks and they made their way together to the train station. Tickets purchased, they boarded when called and settled in a small, private compartment, huddled together near the window, watching the Lunaris fade away.

 

They explored the different cars, had breakfast in the dining car and played a few games with the deck of cards that Omen borrowed from Alkar. “I’ve never been on a train before,” he told her as she sleepily laid her head in his lap, “but if it’s always this fun, I’d take the train all the time!”

 

“Yeah me too,” Vie yawned. Omen smiled down at her, watching her fall asleep, stroking at her hips with his tail. “I’m going to get you back for that…” she hummed and fell asleep with an impish smirk. Omen let the tip of his tail ‘accidentally’ brush against her bottom again.

 

“For what,  _ zes haewa _ ?”

 

They arrived at the train station and were in awe of how festive things were already. Streamers and banners hung from every corner, people smiled at them as they passed, vendors hawking their wares from small stalls just past the ticket booths. “Wow, this looks amazing!” Vie gasped. 

 

“C’mon, let’s join in on the festival,” Omen pulled Vie along past the ticket booths. The streets were filled with music, performers, and vendors. They didn’t know what to look at first; bright colors hung from the street lamps and in shop windows. “It’s a lot more lively than Lunaris.”

 

“Oh, let’s start there,” Vie pointed at a stand marked  _ ‘Information’ _ . “Maybe they can point us to a romantic inn, huh?”

 

Omen tinted pink, but followed her to the booth. “Hello, hello!” the woman behind the counter greeted them brightly, “How can I help you?”

 

“Could you tell us where we could find a room for the night?” Omen asked. Vie slipped her fingers between his and gave it a light squeeze. “A romantic one?”

 

The attendant gave them a sly smirk, then directed them to a few different taverns and inns. “I recommend this one,” she told them, drawing a small heart beside one specifically. “Most romantic place in town, though I could be a bit biased.”

 

“Thank you!” And they made their way through the dense crowd to the inn. Again, they were greeted jovially by a brightly smiling woman behind the counter. “Could we get a room here?” Vie asked, “The lady at the information stand said this is the most romantic place in town.”

 

“Aye, I’ve got one,” she smiled a dimpled grin at them and retrieved a room key, “as for the most romantic place in town, I’d say my wife is a bit biased. It’s not quite ready yet, but you can leave your things here and we’ll take care of the rest!”

 

“That would be lovely!” Vie smiled as she registered their names. 

 

“Enjoy the festival!” The innkeeper called as they all but skipped back to fray. 

 

The festival itself was something to behold! Stilt walkers towered above them as they played games and sampled fares. Omen couldn't help but smile at her; the wonder on her face and the joy in her voice was more than he'd bargained for. The sun began to set and the night market sprang to life. They found little trinkets like a new sketchbook for Finn and a set of gaming dice for Alkar, and Vie would never be able to show her face without local ale and wine for Piper and August. 

 

But something about the night market stirred up something in the demon. As they passed a particular stall selling aphrodisiacs and incense, Omen took more notice of Vie's hips as she walked, the fullness of her lips when she talked. His heart felt fuller than usual and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, onlookers be damned.

 

“O-Omen? What’s--!” Omen pulled Vie into a secluded alcove just off the main street. He trapped her under his body against the wall, her crystalline eyes wide with shock as he cupped her cheeks and pressed feverish kisses to her lips. The tip of his tongue flicked against her lips, requesting access into hers. Her body began to melt into his when she allows his tongue to tangle with hers, a stifled moan passing between them until they broke apart for air, Vie’s eyes hazy and unfocused. “Um…”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” the demon blushed, taking a small step back. “I couldn’t help mys--!” Vie pulled him back to her, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with vigor. A shiver rippled up Omen’s spine as her hands drifted into his hair. Feeling particularly bold by the action, his tail wound around her calf, guiding her supple, umber leg to lock around his narrow waist and slowly creeping upward to her thigh beneath her dress. “ _Ughn_ …” a low groan passed his lips as she pulled his hips against hers. “Vie…”

 

“Yes?” 

  
Omen broke their kiss once more, brown eyes gazing into her blue. “I don’t think I can wait any longer. But… as much as I want to take you right here and now… I want to be sure I do it right. The way  _ you  _ want me to.” He leaned into the bend of her neck, inhaling the scent of the festival mingling with her usual plumeria/jasmine scent, curling his fingers into the fabric of her dress. “Please,  _ zes hawea _ , teach me how to love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they--oop!

“I bet our room is ready now,” Vie purred against his ear, and pulled him from the alcove back down the main street. “Oh wait!” She skidded to a stop before a shop called ‘ _Scarob Beetle Sweets_ ’. She dashed in and came back, stuffing her purchase in her bag. “For Ezra.”

 

They returned to the inn, climbing the stairs almost two at a time. Omen turned the key in the lock, leading Vie into the room. “Oh my goodness!” He gasped at the room before them, convinced that they had stepped into another world entirely.

 

The room was filled with deep reds and purples, sashes hung from the ceiling just above dimly lit lanterns that casted star like spots on every surface, including the rounded fireplace that crackled merrily as if in greeting. A circular bed took precedence of the room, the overhead sashes creating the most inviting canopy among the many pillows and throws on the bed.

 

“I might be a little biased now, too,” Vie sighed, dropping the bag of goodies near the door. She wandered over to the fireplace, settling down on the plush rug. Vie gave it a pat beside her, inviting the shy demon to sit with her. 

 

Omen fidgets with the hem of his sleeve a moment before he joins her. “Nervous?” She asked him softly.

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“A little, yeah,” she teased, placing a hand on his cheek before resting her forehead against his. “It's ok. I am too.”

 

Omen's tail wound about her hips loosely, a warm hand on her thigh. “What should we do help ease our worries?”

 

She breathed him in, swallowing thickly as his scent filled her nose, her mind, her heart. She rubbed her nose against his. “Kiss me...”

 

Omen gave a small smile and obliged her, kissing her softly, squeezing her thigh gently. He nipped at her lips gently prying them apart. Vie's lips parted ever so slightly to let him in, her hands wandering into his hair to tug away the band holding his loose ponytail. They broke a moment to breathe, eyes searching each other for what to do next.

 

“I…” Omen sighed, his fingers twitched along the hem of her dress. 

 

“Yes?”

 

The demon swallowed thickly before forcing the words together. “I want to… t-touch you.”

 

Vie's face blushed, lighting her freckles as impressively as Ezra's. “I wouldn't mind…” she hummed against his neck, threading her fingers in his hair. Omen let his hand wander beneath the skirt of her dress, reverently running up her toned legs. He continues kissing her, deeper than before, letting small mewls pass through his lips as he took in the feel of her skin against his palm, growing bolder with each upward inch.

 

“Then, I want to touch you everywhere,” he added with a teasing smirk. He took a handful of her ass and squeezed playfully, earning another gasp from the hunter. “If you don’t mind, of course.”

 

Vie gives a sultry giggle, something Omen had never heard from her before, but wouldn’t mind hearing it again. She untangled herself from his tail, and immediately longs for the warmth of his hands again as she stood up, pulling Omen up with her. Her hands wandered the exposed area of his clavicle, taking in his comfortable warmth. “Then by all means, do. But you can’t blame me for wanting to touch you too.” She helped herself to the buttons of his vest, slipping them through their holes and pushing it off his shoulders before making short work of his shirt. 

 

Omen watched her, his heart racing at the feel of his shirt falling away to be replaced with the softness of her hands. His eyes roll back as she wanders further down, coming just shy of his trousers, then it’s gone. His eyes snapped open to see her back to him, frost colored eyes looking back at him expectantly until it clicked. He gave a shy smile and obliged her unspoken request. He teased himself with his slowness, pulling the zipper down until it stopped at her hips. Vie let the garment fall from her shoulders and puddle on the floor, then pulled her top over her head and tossed it away. 

 

Omen’s eyes were wide at her naked form, from her freckled shoulders to her full breasts, her taut belly, her supple hips and legs. The brightest dusting of lust tinged his cheeks at the look of his beloved so bare and beautiful before him. He was only able to tear his amazement from her when her arms wrapped around themselves and she looked away from him in embarrassment.

 

A soft look glazes over his face as he pulls her to the bed, unhooking her arms and rubbing the back of her hands with his blackened thumbs as he sits on the edge, slotting her between his legs. “ _ Zes xaouqimuh ordhah _ , what are you so shy about?”

 

“I don’t know,” Vie muttered, “I just...haven’t been like this in a long time and… I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

Omen thumbed over her lips with a frown. He looked closer at her body in the dim light, the shining scars and fading bruises on her russet skin from previous hunts that mingled with newer ones; golden stretch marks crossing over obsidian lines from aging and changing so gracefully. All with precious freckles he'd already come to love. “You could never disappoint me, Vierna. Come, lay down with me.”

 

Vie did as she was told, laying back against the many pillows and blankets on the round mattress. Omen prowled towards her, brown eyes fixed on hers. He met her lips with a satisfied hum, his hands exploring her naked body. “I’ll show you,” he purred in her ear before nipping at it with his teeth, “I’ll show you that I love you, no matter what. We can teach each other, ok?” Vie’s body shivered at what that could mean. He kissed her once again before drawing back with a mischievous smirk, silken auburn hair tumbling over his shoulder. 

 

Omen attempted to make a sexy show of himself unbuttoning his trousers, and for a moment, the look of hunger on Vie’s face was enough of a confirmation that he was on the right track...until he tried to pull the tip of his tail through the hole made for it. “Uh oh…”

 

“Oh no, did you get caught?” Vie frowned, trying to hold back her laughter.

 

“I think so,” Omen blushed, “Do you mind?”

 

Vie scrambled up onto her knees and tried to widen the hole a bit, but the material was made to withstand Omen’s immense and supernatural body heat, meaning dense fabric and thread. “I thought you had these fixed?”

 

“No, that was the other pair…”

 

Vie did her best to pull the triangular tip through the small hole without hurting him, but the material made it difficult. “Oh, it looks like the thread is stuck around your jewels again.”

 

“Great,” Omen grumbled. Of all the days to get his tail tangled in his pants… He took the tip of his tail, drew a deep breath, and pulled hard, the sound of ripping thread and ungodly pain ripped out of him, tears stinging his eyes.

 

Vie winced at the sound, quickly kissing away his tears. “Omen, I could’ve just gone down for a pair of scissors or something.” It wasn’t the first time Vie had to soothe him after getting stuck, though she could see he did pull a bit harder than usual as the entirety of his tail was quivering from shock. She examined his tail closer. “Thankfully you aren’t bleeding,” she told him as she picked broken thread from his jewelry, then ran a soft hand over the pained tip and along its length. “Better?”

 

Omen nodded as the pain dulled, resting his head on her shoulder. She’d reached the base of his tail and, before he could warn her, he bucked into her hip with a stifled groan. “Oh! Sorry!” she flustered, snatching her hand away, but Omen stopped her with quick reflexes and put her hand back where it was. 

 

“Again. _Please_.”

 

Vie gave him a questioning look, but ran her hand over the base of his tail again, the demon’s hips lurching forward into hers. She quickly put two and two together and the impish smirk unfurled on her lips. “Do you like that?” she purred in his ear. Omen could only nod into her shoulder. “Do you want me to keep going?” Another nod. Vie captured his lips with hers, keeping tempo on his tail before venturing onto his neck, his shoulders, his chest…

 

“Ah! Bloody he- agnh!” Omen’s heart beat harder and faster the moment Vie’s soft lips wrapped around his length, sliding slowly and leisurely from base to tip. His tail shivered as she worked that part of him, keeping her icy eyes on his, his voice climbing in pitch and volume. His hands buried in her short hair, trying his best not to grip too harshly or to lose his glamour. She brought him to the very precipice of his climax; he couldn’t think as her pace quickened. Vie was stimulating him too much too fast. “Aghn… ah, ah...AGHN!” His grip tightened in her hair, holding her still as he spilled with an otherworldly shriek. 

 

His seed was hot as it shot onto Vie’s tongue, bitter and salty but nothing particularly off putting. After a moment, he eased his hold in her hair, panic written on his face. “Shit! Vie! Are you alright? I’m so sorry, it felt too good and I couldn’t stop and I--!”

 

A slender finger silenced his apology, his eyes wide as he watches her throat contract and a brilliant smile spread across her face. “It’s fine, Omen,” she assures him. Her kiss is heated, fiery, unlike anything they’d had before. She pressed her body to his, nipping at his elongated ear, “Your turn.”

 

Omen smiled at her, gently pushing her back onto the pillows again. He kicked away his ruined trousers and re-settled between her legs. He held her face in his hand, letting her nuzzle into it a moment before he trailed down her jaw to her neck, stopping at her sternum. 

 

Omen lay his palm flat there, the fluttering of her heart against his hand grounding him. Such a delicate thing, but stronger than anything he’d ever seen. And knowing that this heart belonged to him made his own stutter in excitement. “Omen? Are you ok? Is your tail still hurting?” Vie broke him of his thoughts, a look of concern on her visage that didn’t need to be there.

 

“I’m fine,” he assured her with a smile, “Better than fine. Now,” he veered onto one of her breasts, lowering himself to nip at a pert nipple. “Let me return that favor…” She arched into him, a sated sigh falling from her lips. He watched her eyes roll closed before he ventured to the other, then moving downward. “Keep your eyes closed, my beloved,” he simpered at her. He could hear her breath quicken and shudder as it passed her lips. He reached the apex of her thighs, padding his thumb over her clit and delighting in the shiver he’d caused.

 

He gave an experimental flick of the tongue against her sensitive nub, drawing moans and whimpers that he couldn't figure how he lived without hearing. He drew lazy patterns against her lips, sucking softly at her clit and making use of the bow of her back by curling his tail around her middle. 

 

Vie's breath staggered out as she felt him play her body like a symphony. Lithe digits slid inside her reach that perfect spot to deftly and easily she wondered how he knew. Two fingers… three? Vie chanced a look between her legs to see Omen watching her, his eyes darkened and small wisps of flame flickers here and there. What's more, his black tongue pulsed against her wet lips, her walls, and deeper. “O-Omen...hngh…”

 

The sound of want in her voice rippled through Omen's mind as he trailed his long, wet tongue along her pelvis and onward. Her body shook as the muscle pulled from her cunt, smoothing over every inch of her walls, then between the valley of her breasts until he was close to her lips. “I thought I told you to keep them closed?” He flicked his tongue at her lips and she greedily let it tangle with hers. 

 

“I'm sorry… ah! You're so… so…nghn!” Vie managed to groan before need took over. She rolled her hips against Omen's thigh, the demon letting his angel use him for her own pleasure until she loudly met her threshold, arousal seeping down his pale skin and into the sheets beneath them. “Mm, Omen…”

 

“Yes,  _ zes haewa _ ?” he purred to her as he let her down back onto the mattress.

 

“I want  _ more… _ ”

 

The demon pressed his body and lips to hers, melding into her, once again relishing in the feel of her heart beating, reminding him that this is all real. He playfully rolled them over, her laughter melodic on his pointed ears and her smile beaming down at him. “Me too… let's give our all to each other. Let's make love to each other.”

 

Vie leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lips. “I'd love to.” Reaching behind her, she carefully stroked her lover's cock, slipping him inside. Omen's hands pressed reassuringly at her hips, her face wincing as she stretched to accommodate his girth. 

 

“Take your time…” he whispered to her, making small circles on her skin. She took him inch by inch until she was fully seated with a soft moan. “Ngh… Vie, you feel so good…”

 

“Mm… so do you,” the hunter smiled, beginning a slow and steady pace, Omen's eyes smouldering as he gazed up at her, his grip tighter on her body as each stroke eased her movements. She reached for the dainty jeweled crown on his head and tossed it onto the side table, carding her fingers in his auburn locks and dragging her nails lightly against his scalp. 

 

“You… you look so beautiful right now,” Omen sighed, “oh… not that you don't always…aghn, look beautiful…”

 

“You think so?”

 

Omen nodded with a smile he could barely muster between moans. Vie leaned into his ear once again, her breath fanning along his neck. “Then please, keep your eyes on me,  _ zes gont dnirya… _ ”

 

The most devious smirk unfurled at the look of shock on Omen's face. Vie planted her hands on his chest, leveraging herself faster and harder. His tail wrapped around her waist as she rode him, sinful moans and tantalizing whines fall from her lips as her nails dug into his skin, Omen not far behind with deep growls and short breaths. 

 

Sweat clung to their bodies as they went on, their pleasure echoing throughout the room and beyond, but they were too far gone. They claimed each other as their own, scratches and hickeys littering their skin for all to see for days to come. 

 

Omen did his best to obey her, to keep his eyes on her. He needed the look of her; lips parted in ecstasy and blue eyes dark and lidded, her hair plastered against her face and sweat dripping down her body as she made love to him with the glow of the fireplace behind her. He needed to hold onto that for the rest of his life.

 

Without warning, he pounced forward, pinning her on her back with a beastly growl. His hips pistoned in and out of her, fast and ruthless, but Vie didn't seem to mind in the slightest. Her walls closed in on him with every draw of his hips, his name on her tongue like a broken prayer. “Mm… Vie…” he groaned, his voice more demonic than usual, “I love how, ughn, so debauched and, ah, yes, wanton you look. I might think you were…  _ possessed… _ ”

 

Biting at her lip, Vie pulled him roughly to her lips, leaving a bruising kiss on his lips. “I don't mind you possessing me, love.” She took hold of the base of his tail, stroking quickly. Omen choked on the moan in his throat, his eyes darkening and fiery wisps licked at the ends of his hair as demonic horns formed on the sides of his head. 

 

He pinned her free hand to the bed, the sound of ripping fabric from demon claws tearing the bedsheets faintly registered in Vie's ear. She was too focused on her lover. She'd seen him change before, but this was different; she wasn't afraid. She could feel passion and need… his need for her. 

 

His hair fell over his shoulders, but they didn't burn when they brushed her. His tail tightened around her waist as he neared the edge again. “V-Vie… I'm so, ah! So c-close…together… please...” 

 

Vie stopped her assault on his most sensitive spot and pressed her ring and middle finger against his parted lips. As if he knew what she wanted, his black tongue coiled around her fingers, pulling them into his mouth. He gave her thin digits a hard suck before she withdrew them and quickly pawed at her clit. “T-together…a-always...”

 

Omen chased after her, thrusting harder and reaching deeper as she closed around him, her nails digging into his knuckles where he kept her pinned to the bed. Breathy moans were broken by unholy snarls and before they were ready, bliss had caught up with them and sent them careening into their orgasms. Jet after hot jet painted Vie's walls with seed, their hips pressed tightly together until the waves subsided, leaving them shaken, breathless, and smiling.

 

Omen's appearance returned to its normal softness,  his cheeks pink from exertion and brown eyes bright. “Wow,” he laughed, sweeping back the damp hair that plastered onto Vie's face, “wow…”

 

“I know…” Vie sighed, her voice hoarse and her body unable to move. Her frosty eyes swept clinically over his body, taking in the marks she'd left on him. She traced a blooming love bite on his neck. “We really did a number on each other, didn't we?”

 

With an apologetic smile, Omen slowly pulled out, blushing at the amount of cum he'd left in her trying to escape. “I thought there was no such thing as a perfect first time. But that was…”

 

“Better than perfect,” Vie pulled him beside her and cuddled close to him. Brimstone and sweat never smelled so good. 

 

Their legs tangled in each other as Omen held her to his chest. A fleeting moment of panic danced in his eyes when he caught sight of the singed canopy and the tears in the sheets but it could wait another moment or two. He pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. “ _ Haewa esaeu _ . So very much,  _ zes haewa _ .”

 

“Mm, I love you more zes horchata…”

 

“Zes… what?”

 

“You know what I meant.”

 

Omen gave a snort of laughter before pulling her into the bathroom to clean up. After a relaxing bath, they returned to the bedroom to find the bed somehow repaired and the fire blazing anew. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Vie scurried over to their bag of souvenirs and returned with a small silver box. “I thought we could share a sweet treat after all of that…  _ spice _ .”

 

She held up a small ball of chocolate to his lips. “Say ah!”

 

Omen stared at it apprehensively. “B-but you know I shouldn't have--”

 

“ _ Ah _ …” 

 

Omen opened his mouth and Vie popped the treat into his mouth. He waited for the tingles to come, for the uncomfortable swelling and the sting of tears in his eyes, but they never came. 

 

“It's called carob,” Vie explained, “it tastes kind of like chocolate, but it's a completely different plant so it's a sort of substitute for people that are allergic.” She placed the box between them, resting against his chest. “They have medical attributes too, so I thought Ezra would find some use for them. Besides baking.”

 

“It's delicious!” Omen took one of the remaining pieces and held it to her lips, watching her savor the sweetness. “We'll have to do this again sometime.”

 

“Anytime you want, my love.”

 

Omen's tongue flicked at her ear, his breath hot against her neck and his voice deep and silky. “How about right now?”


End file.
